The method which is the subject of this invention is to spray the inside surfaces of a tank with jets of detergent and subsequently with jets of detergent and water is effected rinsing water. The distribution of such jets of detergent and water is effected by a tank washer.
A tank washer is a mechanical device which directs the jets of detergent or water in a predetermined pattern over the inside surfaces of a tank which is to be cleaned. The tank washer is operated by the detergent solution or rinsing liquid that passes through it and will run automatically when fed with such liquid. It needs to be clean in design so that it can be left in the product in a tank without contaminating that product. It also needs to be robust if it is to be moved from tank to tank without damage. Such features are part of the design of a tank washer in accordance with this invention.
Typical tanks that are often cleaned by known tank washers are those employed in breweries, milk processing plants, paint factories and other installations where bulk liquids are stored.